dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
T-X
The T-X is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. It is a machine, originally sent back in time to hunt down a reprogrammed T-850. It remains mainly neutral in the clash, but has been known to use violence in order to complete objectives. Appearance Its appearances can vary depending on what form it has selected. The endoskeleton, however, has a feminine model with shiny metal. Its head appears to be in the shape and look of a human skull, its jaws also movable and flexible. Through its eyesockets are blue glowing eyes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *The T-X had brought many different selectable weapons, including a Plasma Cannon, which can shoot out plasma that creates an explosion. *It can use a flamethrower as a backup weapon. *The Terminatrix can use laser rifles. *It has mimetic pollyalloy coating, allowing it to regenerate tissue easily. Abilities *The T-X is incredibly flexible and strong. *It is fast and can reach up to 80 km. *The Terminatrix can corrupt or take control of up to 4 machines. *Its armor is strong. *The mimetic pollyalloy can change shape and form, mainly used for human appearance. *The T-X seems to have the ability to eat and taste. Personality The T-X is mainly emotionless, rarely showing any other expressions except a neutral face. However, it has shown a few emotions before. It will do anything to complete its objectives, including using violence. Recently, its personality has changed, and it now seems more neutral and leaning on the better side. Pre-Clash Biography The Cyber Research Systems Model T-X, or T-X Terminatrix, is an advanced model of Terminator succeeding the T-950 and produced by Skynet in an alternated timeline created from the first attempted assassination of John Connor. One unit was dispatched by Skynet into the past in order to terminate John Connor and his lieutenants while ensuring no one in the CRS could shut down Skynet during its activation. With the success of the mimetic polyalloy T-1000 Series, Skynet continued to develop its liquid metal technology, this time combining it with an advanced endoskeleton, which originates from T-900. The resultant T-X is stronger, faster, more intelligent, and more deadly than any of Skynet's previous battle units, effectively making them redundant. However, its infiltration abilities, while impressive, are inferior to the T-800's, as they lack living tissue, the ability to sweat and bleed, thus their shape-shifting ability is only useful to a point, while a Terminator that is bleeding or possesses scars is more likely to be mistaken for an actual human. Notable Actions Nirn The T-X appeared in the ruins of Helgen, completely naked. Trashcanhead sighted this, causing him to try and shield his eyes from the nudity. After asking a few questions, Trashcanhead gives her a hoodie for clothing. After a semi-conversation, Trashy takes Tex (her new nickname) to McDrago's. Tex accidentally reveals more information about herself to Trashy, including being a machine and an assassinator. However, Trashcanhead promised that it would be secret and kept to themselves. She later met Sarah Gray, who she then helped with construction of the jail (which only took a few hours to build with the help of her), leaving Sarah shocked and surprised due to her raw power. Unknowing that she is a robot, Sarah begins to have a small crush at first on the T-X, and she spends time with her at Professor Screweyes' carnival. Despite that, Tex still seems rather cold, and she later drinks poison. Sarah freaks out, but she later realizes; Tex is a machine. This does not change much, however. Tex then engages with a fight with another T-X, sent by Skynet itself. She terminates it successfully. Tex and Sarah then go to an inn, where Sarah gets drunk, and admits her drunken confession that she has a crush on Tex. Tex does not seem to care, though. Sarah breaks down and later falls asleep as the location changes next morning. StarCraft Relationships Trashcanhead The T-X does not know how to feel about Trashcanhead. At all. Sarah Gray Despite spending so much time with Sarah and sticking with her, the T-X feels no emotions for Sarah, but may protect her if need be due to natural personality changes. Trivia *The T-X is the only known Terminator model that makes growling and grunting noises when frustrated. **This also makes it have a small amount of human emotion, such as fear and excitement. *It is possible for the T-X to be fully reprogrammed by a person like Alphys or Tails. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Sissy Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Terminator units Category:Terminator Category:Newcomers Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deputies